


A vacation....far, far away

by RoswellNM42



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar+Amenidiel+Mazikeen+any mortal, "You three need a vacation more than anyone I've ever seen."





	A vacation....far, far away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).

> (Set in the begining of Lucifer, when Amenadiel wanted to take Lucy back to Hell.)

“You three need a vacation more than anyone I've ever seen......preferably away from human kind, and for a very long time."  
  
Dan finds himself saying to all three of them as he finds himself in a scene he doesn’t want to be in, but not as much as he doesn’t want to call this in, either.   
  
Maze stands by a man who’s been duck taped and hung upside down with one of her hell blades to his throat, as Lucifer bends down with his buttocks slightly without meaning to, on display as he looks to the man, bent down, head slightly titled to try and face the man who was in a spider man like pose. Amenadiel standing to the side with his arms crossed, above Lux.  
  
“Oh, hello there detective douche, would you like to interrogate Mr Moore too? I’m sure Maze wouldn’t mind, would you Maze?   
  
“No, by all means, the more the better, we can turn this into a real party that way then”, she says forcefully digging her dagger into the mans throat, making it so that a small amount of blood was caused from a light chip of her dagger against the mans throat.   
  
“Lucifer, I can have you arrested for this, in fact why am I not getting you under arrest for this right now?” it’s more a question to himself than anyone else in the room.   
  
“Probably because he’s the king of hell and needs to go back to where he belongs!” Amenadiel says referring to Lucifer now, intending his words for his brother, emphasising on the last few words ‘where he belongs.’ Hell without its ruler was just askew.  
  
“......and somehow on a subconscious level you know that.” Amenadiel finishes off, speaking to the detective now.   
  
“Right... “  
  
Dan Says looking to Amenadiel now, still not quite sure why he was always around Lucifer and Maze. Ignoring the ridicules notion that all three of them had, that Lucifer was somehow the devil.   
  
Amenadiel uncrosses his arms that had been crossed since his arrival to find Lucifer and Maze torturing a human, and he wants to provide just this, if Lucy would accept going back to hell, he and Maze could torcher as many human souls as they pleased, as long as it was from down below and not above here on ground. So he could return to the silver city as soon as possible.


End file.
